Waking Feelings
by fiction-goddes
Summary: Naruto and Sasuke are tired of being alone, what happens when the two grow closer to eachother? Shounen ai and or yaoi warning
1. Chapter 1

Title: I don't want to be lonely anymore

Author: Fiction-Goddes

Genre: Yaoi, lemon, drama

Pairings: NarutoXSasuke

Warning: NC-17, male sex, if you are offended by stuff of this kind, please stay away from this story.

Disclaimer: Naruto characters belong to their rightful owners, I just use them for a while and screw their minds out.

Author's note: My first NC-17 fic, I am not familiar with yaoi, since I'm a girl.

**Waking Feelings**

This solitude...

Sasuke walks through the city, alone, as always, no one at his side, no one to talk to. Not that he would've allowed that though, he found out that over the years he found it more difficult to come close to people.

The mission is over, a stupid D-rank, he gets sick of doing these easy missions while he should actually be training to become stronger, stronger... so he can defeat his brother...

There seems to be only one reason why he's going on with these missions, whenever he gets involved in them, there's something that makes him feel good, nearly alive, if there's something you can call living. He can't figure out what it is though. Or he just doesn't bother looking for the answer, he doesn't know.

Images of Naruto screwing up their latest mission intrude his mind, they had to go to the grocery store for an old lady and Naruto stupidly tripped over his own feet, causing all the contents of his bag to fly out of his bag and land randomly on the ground.

He snickers at the memory, foolish guy. He seriously considers becoming a Hokage? He sighs and continues his way home, rather being anywhere else at the moment, surrounded by people.

"Ramen!" he suddenly hears, the familiar voice comes from behind and he turns around, only just being able to dodge an over-enthausiastic Naruto.

"Look where you're going, dobe!" he shouts to the fastly running back.

Naruto stops walking and turns around, seemingly startled to find Sasuke there.

"Yo, Sasuke! Didn't see you there, was going to get some ramen!" he shouts back at him.

'As if that wasn't obvious...' Sasuke thinks, suprised not to feel the usual annoyance. He blames it on his earlier thoughts.

"Why don't you join me?"

Sasuke looks up at the blonde, slightly unsure of what to answer. "Yeah... ok..." he decides, better than being alone.

He catches up with Naruto who wriggles in anticipation of a steaming bowl of ramen.

"Welcome!" the man behind the stand says, expecting Naruto, but not the black haired guy behind him who eyes the scene boredly.

"Ah, I see you've brought a friend!" he says.

Naruto snorts and sits down. "We're not friends. We're just in the same team. And you're buying your own ramen, Sasuke!" he says towards the guy who now takes a seat next to him.

Sasuke nods absently. "Yeah..." he simply says, trying to find out why he was bothered by the fact that Naruto said they weren't friends.

Naruto blinks wearily, but as soon as his order of ramen hits the counter, he refines himself to eating rather than staring at Sasuke, who, in his turn, is immensly relieved by this.

"So... Sasuke." Naruto says, having aten half of his ramen already before Sasuke even started eating.

Sasuke looks up at hearing his name. "Hhm?"

"Isn't your house at the other side of town?" Naruto asks, filling his mouth with ramen once more while waiting for an answer.

Sasuke plays with his chopsticks and nods. "Yes, why do you want to know?" he asks coldly.

Naruto tries to form understandable words, but with his mouthful, this isn't really working out.

Sasuke looks rather disgusted, laughing inwardly at this crazy person.

Naruto swallows. "I was wondering what you were doing here at this late hour, that's all." He says.

Sasuke decides it's time to start eating, he nods.

Naruto looks at him, practically wanting to drag an answer out of him.

"There's no one waiting for me there, ok? I don't want to go home!" Sasuke nearly shouts, this guy is making him really angry, still he doesn't know why he didn't just avoid the question.

Naruto stares down at his bowl, nodding as if he understands it.

'Of course...' Sasuke thinks. 'Naruto is alone too.'

"Sorry for insisting on an answer." Naruto says softly.

Sasuke shakes his head, somehow feeling drawn to this person now, Naruto can be quite understanding at times. At least, in times when he knows the feeling for himself, out of experiences. "It's alright." He says softly, quickly eating his ramen before it gets cold.

Naruto looks at Sasuke, as if he wanted to say something, but he shakes his head slightly and turns around again. "Another bowl please!" he says.

Being back home after watching Naruto eat 5 bowls of ramen, Sasuke sits down on his bed, feeling rather exhausted. Not as much from the mission, since that was only too easy, but from a sudden conversation with Naruto, a serious topic which he hadn't really expected.

"You feel lonely, right?" he hears Naruto say in his head, Sasuke had merely stared back, eyes emotionless, but not denying the fact.

"It's like an endless fight against the world, you want to fit in, but you're afraid to be rejected." So much wisdom, it still suprises him.

"After a while you'll probably give up, accepting your loneliness even though it hurts..." he still hears the sad tone in Naruto's voice, even though there was still a smile on his face.

Is that how it works for him? He doesn't seem to be accepting his loneliness, he seems to be fighting it. Or is that just fake? Is he accepting any kind of attention, even though it's bad?

He recalls the time that Naruto was still pulling pranks every day, most outstanding the paint job on the Hokage's faces in the mountain.

That's gotta be it. Naruto pulled the pranks to get attention, because everyone turned their backs on him.

He's different from him, but yet so similar.

Why did it take this long for him to see this? A strange feeling of warmth flows through his body, someone can actually understand him.

"You can have all the attention you want, all the girls at school like you... yet you don't pay any attention to them." Naruto's voice continues to repeat the words.

Why is that? He wonders, is it that bad to allow people into my life? Is my goal that important? Yes it is, but if there was a girl he actually liked, he would've taken the time to talk to her. Or would he?

He remembers that he has never felt anything for a girl before, even in the beginning, when he still tried to socialize with people. Never, he has never felt anything for a girl.

Could Naruto actually make him think about his feelings? He sure is an amazing guy, he has to admit. The warm feeling grows when he thinks of him, he doesn't understand it.

They talked until late in the evening, until the ramen stand closed, Naruto walked part of the way with him, mostly in silence, until he found the corner of the street where they had to seperate their ways. Naruto had thanked him for a pleasent evening and the nice talk, he had nodded in response, a slight smile gracing his face. Naruto gave a wide grin, closing his eyes and raising his hand, waving his goodbye to him.

That smile, it was genuine, not forced, just friendly, too friendly for someone who doesn't consider you to be a friend. Maybe Naruto started to see him differently as well over the evening. He thinks at the smile again, there was something good about it, it makes him feel all strange inside, Naruto nearly looked... enchanting, yes, maybe that was a way to describe it, he had wanted to say beautiful, but it'd sound really strange for a guy to say such a thing.

At the moment Naruto walked away, he could only just supress the desire to call him back and press himself into his arms, forcing his way into his rival's warmth, simply feeling...

Images of himself doing this invade his mind, he feels something tickling in his stomach, his mind doesn't just stay with a simple hug, he notices, Naruto comes closer, his lips parted, he steals a kiss from him, not forced, like the one back at the academy, but rather passionate.

He looks down at his crotch when he feels a strange restriction there and finds a rather large bulge. He gets rid of his pants in a nick of time and is soon to be stroking his hard cock, images of Naruto kissing him playing in his head, he is quick to orgasm.

Catching his breath and laying down on the bed, he wonders where hád those images come from? And why the hell do they turn him on? Does he feel something more for this guy? He thinks he might as well find out if he does, and if the feeling is mutual, somewhere in a distant part of his exhausted brain, he silently hopes it is.


	2. Chapter 2 Confusion

In case you were wondering... the reason I take so long to update sometimes is because I work 8 hours a day, sometimes even more, I try to write as often as possible tho!  
thanks for all the comments! Really appreciate them, keep them comming please!

Neways, up to the next chapter, here's chapter 2 of 'I don't want to be alone anymore:

**Confusion.**

"Good morning, Sakura-chan!" Sasuke hears Naruto say when he comes walking up to them, he looks in the direction of Sasuke, giving him a glare which he can't identify.

"Is Kakashi-sensei late again?" Naruto asks, sighing already before he gets an answer.

Sasuke supresses a grin and nods. "No suprise there..." he says while shrugging his shoulders.

"Talking about it, you're kind of late as well, Naruto." Sakura suddenly says.

Sasuke looks at him, indeed he is, he watches as Naruto rubs the back of his head and puts up a rather nervous laugh. "I sort of... overslept..." he hears him say, before he looks in Sasuke's direction, when he notices him watching back, he quickly looks the other way.

Something's quite strange here...

"Good morning, you three." Kakashi apears on the bridge where they normally wait.

"You're late!" Sakura and Naruto say simultaniously.

Kakashi chuckles. "Yeah... there was a pretty girl trapped in a peciliar situation and..."

"A lie!"

"Don't say that. Well, onto today's mission..."

The same routine, Kakashi turns up late, Sakura and Naruto get angry. So familiar.

Sasuke looks at Naruto who seems excited for today's mission, but as soon as he hears it's going to be boring again, he loses interest and starts whining again.

Nothing changes.

The walk to the farm where they are supposed to help out doesn't take long, Sasuke walks next to Naruto, who seems quite tense today, every now and then, he would turn around to look at him, but then his features grow nervous and he quickly walks up to the front, where Kakashi is talking to Sakura.

Alone again.

"Alright, we're going to devide ourselves in teams of two. Naruto and Sasuke, you're going to work outside in the fench, Sakura, you're helping me inside." Kakashi decides, he looks at the two boys. "I will accept no fighting, alright?" knowing that the two usually start fighting when he's not around.

Naruto gives a quick, reassuring nod and turns towards Sasuke. "Well, lets go then!" he says, running up to the place assigned to them. Sasuke slowly follows him.

This will be a good moment to learn about his feelings.

The mission goes by without much chatter, Naruto doesn't look at Sasuke once and works quickly on the fench.

Sasuke in his turn, doesn't seem to take much care into his work, instead stealing images of the boy who works harder than normally, there's really something strange here.

"Say... Naruto..." Sasuke says when Naruto puts down his hammer.

Naruto turns around when hearing his voice.

"What?" Naruto asks carelessly.

Sasuke stares in front of him, looking over the grass field, not sure of what to say. "You seem... awkward today, you've only complained once. Is something the matter?" he asks.

Naruto makes a startled noise, before turning his head away and saying softly: "No... nothing's wrong, really."

Sasuke nods. "Thank you." He suddenly says.

Naruto turns towards him once more. "What for?" he wants to know.

Sasuke feels rather strange, like there's a knot inside his stomach, but he wills it to go away.

"For yesterday... the conversation I mean. I... thanks for that, I think I needed it."

Naruto grins. "Neh, it was nice to talk to someone else but myself for a change." He chuckles.

Sasuke laughs a little in response, looking into Naruto's eyes, they seem brighter than usually, deep blue eyes.

"Naruto..." he starts nervously, feeling rather week in his knees, still staring into those brilliant blue depths.

Naruto turns his head slightly to the side. "What's the matter, Sasuke?" he asks.

'So innocent...' Sasuke thinks, walking up to his friend and rival. 'Friend...' he thinks.

"Forgive me..." he says softly, pushing himself into Naruto's arms. Feeling, simply feeling the warmth of someone against himself.

Naruto makes another startled sound, his body freezes. "Sa...suke..." he stammers.

"Please don't walk away, I just want to... feel... something..." Sasuke says, nearly begging, not sure what it is he wants to feel, he feels save, so warm, and yet it feels like it's wrong. He pushed himself into his arms, not even knowing what the reaction of the other boy would be.

"I won't... I won't walk away..." Naruto says, seeming to understand what Sasuke wants, just to feel.

This answer makes Sasuke tremble, out of all the reactions, he didn't expect this one. His knees give up on him and he sags against the blonde.

"Eh? Sasuke!" Naruto squeeks at the sudden extra weight, he puts his arms around the raven haired boy, before Sasuke breaks away. So nice... it feels so nice.

"Hey, are you guys fighting? I thought I told you not to fight!" Kakashi suddenly says, walking up to the two boys, only inches away from eachother.

"Sorry sensei..." Sasuke merely says.

"Geez, talking about teamwork." Kakashi replies.

Naruto laughs a little. "We'll work on it, sensei!" he says lively.

Sasuke looks at the boy standing there happily with a slight blush on his face. 'Cute...' he thinks. 'Cute? Where did that thought come from?'

"Oi, Sasuke, stop standing there like a statue, the mission is over, we're going back!" Kakashi yells, Sasuke blinks, finding out the other three had already started moving and he was now staring at the fence they'd been building a little while ago.

"What's wrong with you, Sasuke-kun, you've been rather silent today, even considering it's you." Sakura says when Sasuke has caught up with them.

Sasuke turns his head away. "Nothing's wrong, everything's just fine." He answers, somehow it doesn't feel like a lie.

As always their ways seperate at the gate of Konoha, Naruto looks around at Sasuke for a moment but then he also leaves.

'What is this feeling?' Sasuke wonders, putting a hand on his heart while he starts walking towards the Uchiha residence, his heart is pounding wildly.

"I don't understand..." he whispers.

Entering the clan's property, he walks towards the lake, sitting at the edge with his feet in the water.

'I feel happy for some strange reason... Is this friendship? Maybe, but... does friendship make you feel this way? Does friendship make you do what I did last night? I really don't understand.' His thoughts are running haywire on him and he lays back down on the grass, staring at the clouds. Suddenly a past image sneaks into his head.

"_Nii-san, when do you know when you love someone?" the younger version of himself asks._

_Itachi looks at him with a strange look of amazement on his face. "What? Are you already interested in girls?" he asks._

_Sasuke shakes his head. "No, not really, but the girls seem to have interest in me... so, I'd like to know what love feels like." He explains._

_Itachi nods. "I see... well, I think that you love someone when you feel like you want to be with that person all the time, when you feel like there are a dozen of butterflies in your stomach whenever you look at that person, but I think you'll know when you find true love." His older brother says wisely._

"_You sure know the answer to everything, nii-san!" Sasuke says happily._

Sasuke sits up straight, getting the image out of his head. "butterflies and wanting to be with that person, do I want to be with Naruto? I don't know... but I do know that I feel strange around him, like I can really trust him... This sure is confusing, just like everything else in life." He murmers to the water, it ripples in response.

"Love? It can't be, can it?"

Naruto lays on his bed, staring at the ceiling. "What was that today?" he asks himself. "Sasuke hugs me, I let it happen, he suddenly falls down and I hug back like my life depends on it..." he turns around, laying on his side, staring at the door. "I'll ask him tomorrow, maybe he knows the answer... or maybe not, he might just laugh at me... I wish anyone would just answer me!" he shouts the last words, knowing he's back to talking to himself. "The curse of living alone, no one to answer your thoughts, no one to talk to..." he whispers softly, closing his eyes. "What is this feeling? This strange warm feeling inside me, it feels good, I've only felt it once before... with Sakura-chan, but it can't be the same, now can it? I mean, Sakura-chan is the girl I love and Sasuke is the guy I... I... I don't know... I just know it's weird." He sighs, deciding it's time to go to sleep. He turns around and closes his eyes, drifting off into sleep only to be woken up forcefully by a knock on the door. He doesn't move, he doesn't feel like letting anyone in to his room at this hour, he just wants to sleep and forget about the day... for now at least.

Another nod. "Naruto, are you awake?" a voice sounds on the other end, it's Sasuke.

"Sasuke?" Naruto wonders, he gets out of bed and walks up to the door, with a final yawn he opens it.

"Sorry to disturb you at such a late hour..." Sasuke says softly.

Naruto steps aside to let the boy in, knowing it's freezing outside. "What are you doing here?" he can't help but ask.

"I guess I needed to be with someone. You were the only one that came to mind." Sasuke answers truthfully.

Naruto looks at him, cunfusion clearly visible on his face.

"Can I stay here tonight?" Sasuke asks, he even appears to be shy now.

"Stay here?" Naruto asks. "I guess... but I've only got one bed, you'll need to share it with me, I hope that's not a problem."

Sasuke shakes his head. "I don't think I mind. Thanks." He says.

Naruto smiles. "It's ok already." He says, walking up to his bed. "I can use some company as well, the walls are too silent."

Sasuke smiles back and follows the boy, stripping his clothes till his underwear, seeing Naruto giving him a strange glare.

"Are you alright, Naruto?" he asks.

Naruto looks up into his eyes. "Huh? Oh yeah, I'm fine!" he says lively, stepping into bed and scooting over so there's place for two people.

Sasuke shyly gets into bed as well, feeling the warmth of the person next to him against his arms. "This doesn't feel too bad." He says, more to himself than to Naruto.

"What? This bed or my company?" Naruto says, keeping his voice carefree but meaning every word of what he said.

"The last part." Sasuke murmers, wanting to say more, but he's afraid he'll be kicked out of the house if he does this.

Naruto smiles and yawns again, Sasuke gives a faint smile in response and closes his eyes.

"Good night, Naruto."

"Sleep well, Sasuke.


	3. Chapter 3 Talking

**Thanks again everyone who made a review to my story I really enjoy reading them :D  
Hope the new chapter will please you as well, things become slightly more heatened **

**Neways, enjoy reading and please review once more:D**

** fiction-goddes**

Talking.

6:30 AM, the alarm clock rings, with a grumpy moan, Naruto hits the off button, the clock gives one last beep in return before turning mute again.

"Morning already?" he asks to himself. "Seems like I only went to sleep a little while ago..."

"That might be true, as a matter of fact." Sasuke says in reply, he sounds quite awake for this early hour.

Naruto sits bolt upright, he had completely forgotten Sasuke was there.

"Goodmorning." Sasuke says, trying not to voice his amusement because of the suprised reaction of the boy next to him.

"Ehm, yeah, goodmorning to you too!" Naruto says with a nervous grin.

"Why do you set your alarm so early, we don't have any missions today, you know." Sasuke says, knowing Naruto he probably forgot that, and indeed, his following words confirm this.

"We don't?"

Sasuke shakes his head. "No, but while we're awake anyway, there's something I want to talk to you about, if that's ok with you." He suggests.

Naruto nods, getting out of bed and walking up to the little kitchen. "Want tea? I think I've got something here... or there... I thought I had some tea..." he keeps ranting on.

"Naruto, it's alright, I'll drink whatever you've got!" Sasuke shouts over the flow of words.

"That'd be milk, but I have to check the date first." Naruto says.

Sasuke can't supress a small flurry of laughter.

After a little while Naruto returns with two cups of milk.

"So... what was it you wanted to talk to me about?" he asks, handing one cup to Sasuke and sitting besides him again.

Sasuke thinks about it and sighs. "You know, maybe right now isn't the time to talk about it, we just woke up and we've got a whole day ahead of us, maybe we can talk later while we're both fully awake?" he asks, suddenly chickening out a little.

Naruto nods. "Sure, why not I guess..." he says, rather confused.

Sasuke feels a bit stupid for being afraid to talk al of a sudden, but then again, what if he was mistaken about the feelings he thought he had? What if he doesn't feel anymore than friendship to him? Even worse… what if the feeling isn't mutual? He shakes his head and drinks his milk.

"So… you wanna hang out with me today? Naruto asks.

Sasuke nods and swallows his mouthful of milk. "That'd be nice, if it's okay with you, of course." He replies, chuckling a little because he already made up his mind before asking the blonde guy.

Naruto frowns a little, but then he starts to laugh. "Sure I'll hang out with you, I'd love to see the look on the other's faces when they see us walking down Konoha together!" he jokes, mentally seeing an image of Sakura and Ino running up to him to beat the crap out of him for taking their future husband. This thought doesn't only make him laugh, he thinks it would kinda be funny if the guy they were after all those years was suddenly to fall for a guy.

He chokes on his milk and Sasuke pets him on the back.

"What are you grinning about eh?" he asks in a joking sort of way, knowing that he was probably thinking about something only he could understand.

Naruto explains why he just went choking over his milk and Sasuke starts to laugh.

"We're just hanging out together you know, we're not dating!" he says, trying to sound shocked, but actually feeling quite a bit sorry for those words, especially when he notices Naruto looking a bit down after these words. This surprises him, Naruto looking sad because of the fact that they are not dating?

Even through his disappointment, Naruto is now able to bring a smile on to his face. "I know that, but just imagine what people would think if they saw two arch rivals walking through town having fun together, that'd look quite strange, wouldn't it?" he asks, trying to make his voice sound light as if he's still joking, but somewhere in his mind he feels like these questions are all serious.

"That would indeed look quite strange…" Sasuke admits. "Not that I really mind though, they say that rivals make the best of friends, don't they?"

Naruto nods and doesn't answer, his mind is all with thinking about the possibilities for today, what would they be doing? Would they train together? Would they just walk around together? And a little part of his mind is busy thinking about what Sasuke was planning to talk to him about, he sounded rather nervous, he wanted to talk, but didn't seem to dare… his mind doesn't dwell on this for long though, his partially Sasuke dedicated mind is thinking of possibilities of a whole different calibre, namely slowly kissing the guy and stroking the guy softly through his hair while gently moving his body against him. But he quickly pushes the thoughts away for the bulge in his boxershort should not become too noticeable.

Sasuke watches him with great interest, after Naruto's hesitant nod, he suddenly went silent and his eyes seemed to glaze over, as if he were thinking about something. Indeed, he started to blush after a little while and Sasuke's eyes travel downwards as Naruto inhales quickly, his eyes find a slowly building bulge in his underwear and he can only hide a grin just in time.

Naruto coughs a little and says: "Well, I'm getting dressed, I'll fix you something to eat later, ok? I'll have to find something else then Ramen first…" he says, trying to get his wits back together.

"You need any help?" Sasuke asks. "Umm… with making breakfast I mean, I can do that while you get dressed." He explains when he catches Naruto's stunned look of disbelief.

Naruto blushes. "Ah, ehm, yeah, that would be nice, just skim through the kitchen to see if you can find anything edible, but please make sure to check the date first, alright?" he nearly orders, the bulge has suddenly become way larger after hearing Sasuke's first words and he doesn't dare to turn around.

"Alright, I'll make you some ramen, ok?" Sasuke now asks, already walking towards the kitchen.

Naruto merely nods, walking towards his bed and slowly starting to get dressed, breathing slowly, not allowing his thoughts to wander anywhere near Sasuke. This seems to be a lost case though, as he can hear him searching through the kitchen closets.

'Why in the world am I thinking things like this? I've never thought this way about Sasuke before, right? I mean, thinking about things like kissing and… such… we're teammates, rivals! Sakura loves him for Christ's sake! I'm supposed to love Sakura! What's the matter with me? Why am I getting… horny over Sasuke? I'm really losing my mind here…' He decides it's time to fully get dressed and go back to the kitchen, but before he's even got his trousers on, he hears Sasuke yelling: "Naruto, I can't find any kind of food in this kitchen! You sure you've got something?"

Naruto thinks for a little while. "I know the ramen is in the left top closet, other than that, I'm not completely sure…hang on, I'll help you looking." He yells back, already running towards the kitchen, which is only a little while away from his bedroom.

At that moment, Sasuke opens the top left closet and a whole bunch of instant ramen cups come falling out, startled, he tries to step backwards, but he trips over Naruto's feet, who, incidentally, stands right behind him at that exact moment, he knocks both of them over, landing right on top of him, hearing Naruto's surprised yelp before hitting the floor.

He turns around, looking in slightly pained, blue eyes. "I'm sorry, are you alright?" he asks, examining Naruto's face inch by inch.

Naruto nods, smiling again. "Yeah, I forgot to warn you, that closet is a bit full…" he jokes.

Sasuke sags through his arms while laughing. "You're a little forgetful." He says.

Naruto tries to laugh, but doesn't get any further than a sharp inhalation of breath, he feels Sasuke's half naked body close to him, too close. Sasuke seems to realise this as well, as he draws up slightly, but he doesn't move away, he wants to see the guy's reaction. 'Do you want to be close to me as well?' he wonders.

When Naruto doesn't squirm or tries to get away, he stares into those brilliant blue eyes, finding a look of warmth and curiosity there.

His heart starts pounding faster when seeing this look, it is not a look of shame or disgust, but something really pleasant, as he hoped he would find. As he looks into those brilliant blue eyes, he finds them getting closer, much closer, until he realises it's actually his face that's going down slowly, his lips only half an inch away from Naruto's.

Naruto still doesn't move, his eyes only seem slightly more expectant than before, but Sasuke draws away. He can't do this! Naruto is his friend, his rival, his teammate! There's no way he can do such a thing! But it'd feel so right… feeling the person who understands him, the only one that can understand him and respect him for what he is.

He stands up and backs away, nearly tripping over all the cups over instant ramen. "Sorry, I was kinda just… not thinking I suppose… I'll just… go and clean up this mess…" he stammers, quickly bending over to pick up all the fallen cups.

Naruto looks at him, somehow feeling slightly disappointed, he knew he was trying to kiss him, he wanted it badly, he wanted to feel the guys lips against his own. Now more sure than ever before, he walks up to Sasuke, quickly helping him picking up the noodles and practically throwing them back into the closet.

Sasuke doesn't speak one word during the whole cleaning proces, but his eyes seem slightly watery whenever Naruto dares to steal a glance at him.

Why did he chicken out? Why didn't he dare to kiss him? Sasuke mentally curses himself for being such a coward. Naruto didn't give him any reason to stop, did he? He actually seemed happy and willing! His eyes feel hot and he feels tears prickling at the sides of them, but he wills them away, he will not start to cry, he will not allow it!

"Sasuke?" He suddenly hears, he looks up, finding Naruto, holding out his hand.

Sasuke looks a little confused, looking from Naruto's smiling face, to his held out hand.

"I think we really do need to talk…" Naruto explains, grabbing Sasuke's hand and leading him towards the bedroom again, this being his favorite place in the house.

Sasuke doesn't have time to object to this, not that he would've if he did have the time though, he really felt like he needed to talk as well. Here again, he knew that Naruto understood him better than any one had ever done before.

Naruto pushes Sasuke on the bed, sitting next to him, he looks straight into Sasuke's eyes.

"I don't really know where to start, so please forgive me if I say really stupid things, you know I can be quite bold." Naruto says beforehand.

Sasuke smiles and nods. "I've known you since the academy, I know how you are." He says slowly.

Naruto stays silent for a moment, of course he knows, out of all people, he should be someone to really understand him. He takes a deep breath and asks: "Do you like me?"

Sasuke doesn't know how to reply to this, this is indeed quite a bold question. Very straight forward, just like he could've expected from Naruto.

When Sasuke doesn't answer, Naruto starts to worry, has he misjudged the signs he has been receiving this morning? "I'm sorry, I was really mistaken… I thought…" he tries to make up for his mistake.

Sasuke looks up, shaking his head. "Please don't… I'm just trying to find the correct answer… it's more difficult then it seems you know, a simple yes or no would not do…" he whispers, blushing furiously.

Naruto doesn't reply, staying silent would be the best option, he knows, even his mouth doesn't reply before his mind starts to think this time. He'll just wait for an answer, as that is what is told him to do.

Sasuke thinks a little while longer. He thinks Naruto wouldn't hate him for it even if the feeling isn't mutual, but then again, how can he be sure? He'll just have to bet everything for it.

"I…" he starts, his throat doesn't seem to allow any words, but he forces them out anyway. "I think I like you…" he whispers.

Naruto's heart seems to jump ten feet in the air and he gasps for breath.

Sasuke takes this the wrong way and tries to start apologising, but Naruto beats him to it, forcing his way in to Sasuke's arms. "Let me feel… I want to feel what it's like to be loved." He whispers, now blushing as well and closing his eyes while wrapping his arms around Sasuke.

In his shock, Sasuke doesn't quite know what to do, so he merely wraps his arms around Naruto, it feels so good, having someone to care about him, he hasn't felt it for so long, yet, for Naruto it's something that's completely new, since he has never known any sort of love, only neglect. He feels a sting of pain in his heart, how could anyone hate this guy? He's so sincere, honest and willing to love, yet no one has ever taken the time to even look at him this way. With unstoppable tears in his eyes, he moves out of Naruto's arms, looking in to his eyes for a moment, seeing nothing but happiness in there. Then he closes the distance and locks his lips with the one he so desperately wants to kiss.

It feels so good, just as nice as he hoped, not forced, like the academy kiss, but full of unsure passion, it enflames his desire, but he thinks this is not the time to try anything else, it's too early, not yet, just a kiss, everything else will have to wait, maybe some day, he will not force Naruto, no, he wants to make him feel right, just like he is feeling right now.

It seems like hours before they break the kiss. Naruto is slightly panting, flushed brightly red, but not from shame this time. "Thank you…" he says softly.

Sasuke looks at him, panting as well. "Thanks for what?" he asks, slightly confused.

Naruto shifts a little on the bed. "F-for loving me…" he murmurs.

Sasuke cups his cheek. "I do love you… I will always love you and I won't stop doing that until my dying day, no matter what anyone else thinks about it."

Naruto smiles. "Do you think we can keep it a secret for now?" he asks, looking very much unsure, but Sasuke's grin reassures him.

"I was just thinking about the same actually." Sasuke chuckles.

Naruto laughs a little and thinks about what the next day will bring, enjoying the fact that he and Sasuke now share this very happy secret.

I know, this should be a very good ending of the story right? But I promised you yaoi, so you will get it, just stay tuned, you will get it…

Well, see you at the next chapter!

fiction goddes


	4. Chapter 4 Secret

**Yo minna-san! new chapter coming up, what will happen now the two guys have confessed love for eachother? Will anyone find out? What will a ---3 day--- mission bring to the guys? Find out in chapter 4 of this story  
Thanks again for all the reviews :D I seriously never received this many good reviews before on a story, so thanks to all of you!**

**Chapter 4 – Secret – Himitsu**

"Good morning, Sakura-chaaaaaaaaaan!" Naruto shouts when he runs up to the western gate of Konoha, already late for his mission once more.

Sakura merely nods, she seems slightly disgruntled for some reason.

Naruto looks at her with curiosity. "What's the matter, Sakura-chan?" he asks, wondering why she looks a little sad.

Sakura shakes her head and looks at Naruto. "I don't know…" she looks at Sasuke, who stands a little while away from her, just out of earshot. "Sasuke-kun seems to be acting differently than otherwise… I don't understand it exactly, he doesn't seem to be so cold, and yet he is more distant… I know it probably doesn't make sense at all, but it feels weird, he said good morning to me for the first time today, but he didn't even seem to dare and look at me…"

Naruto stays silent for a while, knowing the reason behind this, and somehow feeling slightly guilty, even though he knows he's not doing anything wrong.

"I'll go pester him for information, then I'll tell you if anything's wrong, alright?" he says in a joking way that makes Sakura laugh a little, she nods shyly and Naruto walks up to Sasuke.

"Morning Sasuke!" Naruto shouts, just loud enough for Sakura to hear.

"Yeah, good morning to you too." Sasuke says, trying to sound as bored as ever, but actually trying not to smile.

"Say, Sakura thinks you're acting a bit strange… I don't quite understand all she said, but she seems to think you're acting quite differently than otherwise… you should think of an excuse before they find out." Naruto then whispers.

"Find out about what?" they suddenly hear, in shock, they turn around, Sasuke's reply to Naruto dying on his lips as he looks into the masked face of their sensei.

"Aah! Ehm… good morning Kakashi-sensei, aren't we allowed to have private conversations around here?" Naruto asks, a little more forcefully than intended.

Kakashi raises his arms protectively. "Wow, chill, I was just wondering if you guys had been fighting again and weren't willing to tell me, you haven't been fighting again right?" he asks to be sure.

When Naruto and Sasuke don't answer, he sighs and murmurs something about teamwork before walking up to Sakura, who was still waiting for Naruto's return.

"I'll think of something to say, alright?" Sasuke whispers and he wants to walk away, but then he suddenly seems to remember something and he turns towards Naruto again, whispering very softly: "Oh, before I forget, thanks for the great day yesterday, fell asleep before I could tell you that earlier…" then he walks off to meet Kakashi and Sakura, leaving Naruto to grin a little and drifting off into sweet reminiscing.

Yesterday had indeed been quite a nice day, after their… somewhat hesitant confession, they had gone into town, laughing and having fun together like they'd never had before.

They had gone shopping for kunai's and shuriken, since Naruto's supplies always seemed to go missing during training. After that, they had gone to see a movie, some kind of comedy which Naruto had to laugh about a lot more than Sasuke, but Sasuke said he was enjoying himself immensely, so he thought it'd be ok.

After the movie Sasuke said he felt slightly hungry, he had been forced to eat noodles this morning, since Naruto didn't have anything else anymore, and he was quite making sure to eat something else than ramen that evening, they ended up in a very expensive restaurant, which they had to split the bill for in order to be able to pay for all of it, but at least they had fun, they misbehaved like little kids trying to have fun and all of Konoha's Feudal Lords had looked at them with a disgusted look in their eyes.

After that, Sasuke and he had just been walking around together, trying to dodge Ino, who seemed to be quite keen to ask Sasuke out on a date, even going as far as intentionally tripping over her feet to make her skirt fly upwards (with assistance of her hands, it had seemed) and showing Sasuke her tight, purple panties, which Sasuke merely laughed about and walked on without offering her his help to stand up.

They had gone to the forest, where they were supposed to train, but they never got around to do such a thing, because every time they attacked eachother, they believed it funny to run up to each other and give butterfly kisses on the places they had hit, as result that they had spend spent only ten minutes on training and the remaining one and a half hour with placing gentle kisses on some quite sensitive spots and the soft stroking of hair and other bodyparts.

When things began to heat up a little too much, they decided it was time to go home and they spent the night at Sasuke's place, where they fell asleep before they could even say goodnight to each other.

The next morning Sasuke had thought it'd be best to leave the house one by one, so that Sakura and Kakashi, in case he'd be on time for a change, would not be too suspicious. Resulting in Naruto falling back to sleep and waking up five minutes before the assigned time.

"Naruto, we're leaving you behind!" Sakura shouts.

Naruto wakes up from his daydream and looks up just in time to see his team walk out of the western gate and Sasuke looking over his shoulder, casting him an evil glare, mixed with an amused smile.

Naruto runs up to them, shouting at them to wait. "I'm here already, what's the mission?" he asks.

Kakashi looks at him as though he thinks Naruto was sleeping during his explaination, but he still manages to sound relatively calm when he says: "We're supposed to go to a hidden clan known as the Hyomori clan, where we are supposed to protect a girl named Hyomori Chiika, this is a C-rank mission, Naruto, so please don't go dozing off whenever you feel like it, alright?"

Naruto blushes and nods, then he asks: "What's the Hyomori clan? I've never even heard of it." he tries to remember if he has ever heard anything about this clan, but nothing what so ever comes to mind.

Kakashi shakes his head and explains that this clan is living in complete solitude, away from the rest of the world and they hardly ever show their presence to anyone.

Naruto frowns and nods, wondering where they are going exactly and what he will see.

Their destination is less than a mile away from Konoha and it is well hidden between the trees on the left side of the road, not easy to detect unless you are looking for it.

When the high borders of the clan come closer to them, Sasuke drops back to the rear of the group to join Naruto and start a whispering conversation, his tone playfully pleasant.

"This is supposed to be a three day mission, we're not to leave the premises at any cost, Sakura and Kakashi have a room for themselves, obviously, since Sakura is a girl and Kakashi is our sensei, and we, as the only two boys in the group, are sharing a room together, I heard Kakashi tried everything he could to prevent us from sharing a room, because he thought we would end up fighting so severely that only one of us would come out the next morning…" he chuckles a little before continuing and Naruto can only just stop himself from laughing out loud. "That means we've got two nights just for ourselves, you reckon it's going to be fun? Or do you think only one of us will come out the next morning?"

Naruto acts like he needs to think about this and then says: "All depends on who's still able to walk the next day, right?"

Sasuke, who didn't quite expect this answer, isn't able to hold his laughter this time, he stops in his tracks, holding his belly and clutching on to Naruto for support, while roaring with laughter.

Kakashi and Sakura stop walking, looking around to see what's causing this unexpected sound, coming from Sasuke's mouth.

"Am I allowed to be filled in on the joke?" Kakashi asks, sounding very surprised.

Sasuke gasps for breath and tries to think of an excuse, then he nods and says, still slightly out of breath: "Naruto said that if the girl that we are supposed to protect is prettier than Sakura, I'm allowed to have Sakura and pound her crazy."

Sakura flushes brightly red and runs up to Naruto, giving him a death glare before giving him a punch hard enough to let him fly up in the air and land upside down in the nearest tree.

Kakashi sighs and massages his forehead, he already feels it coming, this isn't going to be an easy mission, he walks up to the tree to release Naruto from his branch prison and he murmurs something about hurrying towards the clan because they're already late, after that he walks on without even waiting for the others.

"I think we pissed him off badly…" Sasuke says softly, grinning when Naruto does the same, Sakura had already followed her sensei into the clan.

Their mission didn't really seem all too difficult, when they heard about the details from the girl named Hyomori Chiika, they were merely supposed to protect her while she was guarding some very important genjutsu documents that were meant for Hokage the Third.

The first day goes by without any trouble, all in turn, Sasuke, Sakura and Naruto guard the girl, who seemed slightly uneasy by the presence from people from outside the clan.

It isn't until that evening's dinner that the girl starts talking, and what she says doesn't bode well for Sasuke and Naruto.

"So… how long have you two been going out together?" she asks, looking from one boy to the other.

Sakura immediately chokes on her rice. "Those two! Going out together?" she asks, seeming both terrified and close to laughter, Kakashi eyes the two with great interest.

Sasuke frowns and Naruto tries not to blush.

"Going out? We? Are you out of your mind, woman?" Sasuke asks, trying to make his voice sound bored and annoyed, trying not to show any embarrassment.

"No, I just thought… every time you two passed each other in town and said something to each other, your minds seemed to drift off to other thoughts… In case you didn't know, this clan is filled with genjutsu users who are gifted with mind reading… anyway, it can just as well be that I misunderstood the situation and if that's the case, I will apologize immediately." Chiika says, knowing she's not mistaken, but allowing the guys their privacy, after all, she knows it's not a very common thing for two guys to like each other, also, she noticed some tension between the pink haired girl, Sakura was her name, Chiika remembers, and the black haired guy Sasuke, it seems very likely that she would really like him to love her back.

"Apology accepted, we are not going out together, what you sensed was probably just the tension between us as rivals." Sasuke says, not trying to sound accusing, so that the girl would not go back into silence once more.

Chiika nods and smiles a little, then goes back to enjoying her meal, as the others do the same.

Naruto falls in his bed, staring at the ceiling. "We had a narrow escape there, didn't we, Sasuke?" he asks, not daring to face the guy.

"Sooner or later they'll find out anyway, we can't hide this forever, nor would I want to." Sasuke replies, his voice sounds muffled since his face is hidden in the shirt he tries to take off.

"Nor do I, but I don't think Sakura is ready for this news yet, I do want to watch her feelings a little as well, not to mention, I can still feel where she hit me this morning…" Naruto says softly, absently rubbing his still stinging cheek.

"Yeah, sorry for that, it seemed like the best thing to say, but I think I was mistaken…" Sasuke replies, walking up to the blond to look at his cheek, it looks slightly red and Naruto winces when he touches it.

"So sorry, I'll be more careful with my words form now on." Sasuke whispers, giving a kiss on his love's cheek to soften the pain.

"It's alright, Sasuke, don't feel bad about it, the pain will go away fast enough. But I wouldn't mind if you continued kissing me." Naruto grins and Sasuke moves his lips from Naruto's cheeks to his mouth, giving him a lingering kiss that makes them both shiver in pleasure.

Naruto pulls the raven haired guy on top of him and deepens the kiss, exploring his mouth with his tongue.

Sasuke moans softly and can't stop his hips from grinding down onto the other boy's hips, making his arousal find contact with another, rather hard object.

"Want me to make sure you're not able to walk anymore tomorrow?" Sasuke asks with a hoarse voice.

Naruto tilts his head slightly to the side and seems to think over his options. "What if I want to turn it around and have my way with you?" he asks.

Sasuke grins and grinds his hips down again, making Naruto moan slightly. "It's this way or nothing at all, love." He says in an evil voice.

Naruto looks at the guy as if he's about to complain, but then he kisses him again, more passionately than before, stroking him over his bare back and grinding his hips up at Sasuke, who does his best to try and please Naruto as much as he can.

A sudden knock on the door startles them in their act and the door opens immediately, Kakashi walks into the room, finding the guys trying to get away from each other as fast as possible.

"I'm sorry, I won't disturb you any longer." Kakashi says, the visible parts of his face are flushed in an embarrassed way.

Sasuke and Naruto blush as well, their desire seems to be fading away while looking at the grey haired dude who doesn't know how fast to leave.

"Well, that was somewhat of an anti-climax…" Sasuke murmurs, looking at Naruto.

Naruto merely nods and sighs, then he falls back on the bed, closing his eyes.

"Maybe we should go to sleep…" Sasuke suggests. "We'll try to explain it to Kakashi tomorrow…"

Naruto nods again, he feels very disappointed, coming so far, only to be turned down, but right now, after being discovered in this very sensitive moment, he doesn't really feel like continuing anyway. "Can you at least sleep in the same bed as me then?" he asks.

Sasuke nods and lies down next to Naruto, softly caressing his face and other bodyparts, that make them both tremble slightly, but they know they first need to ask for the key to lock the door before they are able to continue any further than this point, because they don't want to get caught while actually being on high heights…


	5. Chapter 5 Forever Yours

Next morning, seven o'clock, the town bells ring for the awaking of its citizens.

Naruto moans and tries the hit the button of his alarm clock, but instead hitting Sasuke right in his face.

"Ouch, watch where you put your hands, man!" he shouts, rubbing his abused cheek.

Naruto opens his eyes and looks at Sasuke, as always, he tries to figure out what he's doing in his bed.

Then he murmurs: "So sorry, love, next time I'll grope you lower."

After hearing this, Sasuke wonders if he'll ever have a morning where he doesn't wake up with an arousal.

He decides to merely kiss his lover and then get out of bed to get dressed; finding out that Naruto has other plans. As soon as their lips meet, Naruto pushes him away, onto his back and he crawls on top of him, ruthlessly plundering his lips while his hand searches for his still growing arousal.

Sasuke moans when Naruto's hand makes contact, but then eyes the door in slight fear.

"Kakashi-sensei never wakes up in time and Sakura spends at least twenty minutes on her hair…" Naruto says, stripping the guy beneath him naked and softly starting to stroke his now hard member.

Sasuke tries to resist at first, but his mind quickly starts to cloud with the nice feeling he's receiving, moaning softly and moving against the hand that is quickly stroking him.

"Naruto…" he whispers in a hoarse voice, he's going too fast, it'll end too fast this way, he wants to keep this feeling longer, he doesn't want Naruto to think that he's got no duration at all.

Naruto brings his mouth towards Sasuke's ear and whispers: "Come for me, Sasuke." And he softly blows in his ear.

These words and the feeling bring Sasuke towards the edge of self-restraint and he quickly falls over, looking into the brilliant blue eyes of his lover before everything resolves into pretty colors and an unexpected feeling of pleasure.

He bites back a moan and gasps for breath as the sensational feelings of orgasms wash over him, his seed spurting against Naruto's abdomen and strangely tight underwear.

While still feeling the last waves of pleasure, Sasuke closes his eyes and tries to catch his breath; he feels Naruto moving away from him and moans at the loss of warmth above him.

He opens his eyes and tries to reach out for him, finding out that Naruto is lying next to him with a huge grin on his face. "That was a pleasant experience." He jokes.

Sasuke nods, a shiver runs down his spine when he thinks of what they've just done.

Naruto gets out of bed. "We really should get ready now though." He says, turning his back towards Sasuke, as to hide his erection, and then he takes off his boxers, finding the movement of the texture against his sensitive groin almost enough encouragement to groan, but keeping himself in check.

He throws his dirty boxers away and puts on a new pair, quickly looking around for his trousers.

Sasuke still lies on the bed, his mind too fogged with the morning pleasure to realize that he's lying there, butt-naked and exposed until there's a knock on the door.

"Guys, get out of bed already, you forgot we have morning duty?" the sound of Sakura's voice reaches their ears en Sasuke quickly jumps out of bed, meeting Naruto's eye. Both start to grin mischievously as Sasuke quickly pulls on his clothes.

They walk out of the room together and meet Sakura with a small wave; Sakura answers their greeting and walks towards the table that is set with breakfast.

"So we have morning duty? How come we haven't heard about that?" Naruto asks, he didn't get the message, he looks around at Sasuke, but he doesn't seem to have an answer either and Sakura seems to be completely startled as she answers. "What? Didn't Kakashi-sensei tell you so last evening? He came to my room after we went to bed and told me we had to get up early because Chiika-san was supposed to locate the genjutsu scrolls." She looks at the two guys who seem to be thinking very hard about an answer.

Naruto is the first to start talking. "Yesterday…"

"Evening…" Sasuke finishes the sentence. Then suddenly a memory strikes his head, the two of them, on the same bed, on top of each other, a knock on the door and Kakashi entering. He looks around and notices Naruto closing his eyes and nodding ever so slowly. He hopes that the boy won't say anything stupid at this point.

"Ah…" Naruto merely says. "I was trying to kick Sasuke's ass at that time… at least, I think that's when Kakashi-sensei interrupted us… he wanted to say something, but he ended up pulling us apart and walking away in… well… anger…"

Sasuke nods, that's somewhat of a correct answer, he thinks, but before he can say anything to confirm the story, Kakashi enters the room, saying hello to everyone and sitting down at the table as well.

The guys are rather quick at saying good morning back at their sensei en Sakura eyes them as they eat their breakfast.

Her mind wanders off to yesterday, when they had dinner and Chiika asked the guys how long they had been dating. At that particular moment, she had found it too funny, Sasuke and Naruto, dating… those guys would probably rather kill themselves than go on a date together.

But the words did make her think, the Hyomori are known mind readers, not only that, but they are also capable of interpreting feelings, they are supposedly the best. What if she didn't misunderstand the two? What if there's really something strange going on here?

It is a fact that Kakashi-sensei looked strangely flushed when he entered Sakura's room and instead of just bursting into the room, like he always does, he was careful to wait until she had answered.

Did Kakashi see something he shouldn't have seen?

Images of Sasuke lying on top of Naruto enter her mind, Sasuke kissing him, caressing his body, making love to him.

She quickly puts down her cup and tries to hide her blushing face. Yaoi had always been a weakness of hers.

"Are you alright, Sakura-chan?" Naruto asks, he had been closely observing her for the last couple of minutes.

Sakura nods, quickly getting her thoughts straight, thinking about Naruto and Sasuke doing those things together should most definitely NOT arouse her.

They look around as the door opens and Chiika walks into the room. Everybody is quick to expel any unwanted thoughts from their head, but Chiika still sniggers a little. "Good morning to everyone. I'm glad to see you all awake, sorry for needing you at this early hour." She says, deciding not to say anything about the slightly disturbing flash of images she just found in her head.

"Not a problem at all, Chiika-san." Sakura quickly answers, glad for the distraction.

Chiika nods and sits down as well. Kakashi hands her some bread.

"Thank you, Kakashi-san, well then, I would like to inform you about what will happen today." Chiika starts as she accepts the bread.

The others listen closely as Chiika starts telling about their mission for today.

They are supposed to bring the scrolls to a secret shrine at the other side of the clan's premises, but in order to do so; they need to go through a part of the forest, because the clan has a really strange boundary.

All of the genin nod in understanding and they quickly finish their breakfast.

As soon as everyone's ready, they follow Chiika out of the house and start their way towards the well-guarded house where they left the scrolls. Chiika is the only one to enter and she walks out with a heavy looking case.

Sasuke and Naruto are quick to offer their assistance and take the case from her.

Then they start their way towards the shrine.

It turns out to be a long and tiring walk and Sasuke and Naruto are quickly fatigued from walking with the heavy case. Yet they don't say a word about it, this is an easy way for them to be together without getting strange looks.

They notice Sakura talking to Chiika and they are trying to eavesdrop on them ever too carefully, yet they can't hear a word they are saying.

"Chiika-san, may I ask you a question?" Sakura asks Chiika, her heart slightly unsure about whether or not to ask what she's about to ask.

Chiika nods, carefully looking around her as they walk through the forest.

Sakura takes a deep breath. "About what you said last night…" she starts, but Chiika interrupts her.

"No, I was mistaken… I'm sorry to have worried you." She says, her voice low and reassuring.

Sakura looks at her, unsure of what to believe. "Are you sure? I mean, you seemed pretty sure of it yesterday…" she whispers.

Chiika nods. "I'm quite sure… don't worry, the blonde is not about to steal the raven one you like." She says, knowing that saying this will probably reassure the pink haired girl about her mind reading gifts.

Sakura blushes and stares at the ground. "I'm glad…" she whispers.

Chiika mentally hates herself for lying this much, but the guys should tell the truth on their own accord.

The scrolls arrive at the shrine without any trouble, not that they expected any, this being a C-class mission and all, but the guys are greatly relieved to let go of the heavy case.

After that Chiika starts praying to the scrolls, something that really bores the genin trio to death and they decide to go guard the door as Chiika continues.

As soon as they are outside, they breath a sigh of relieve, they allow the afternoon sun to touch their skin and sit down against the pillars.

"Man, I wish we could get a mission that wouldn't involve us as being mere mules…" Naruto whines, closing his eyes for a while.

Sakura laughs a little at this. Somewhere in her distant mind she felt that the guys were feeling comfortable carrying the scroll-case together, but hearing Naruto whine again makes her feel even more reassured than Chiika's softly spoken words.

After an hour, Chiika walks outside. "I'm finished, lets return." She says, sounding tired.

Sakura and Sasuke nod and stand up, Naruto, however, remains immobile.

Sakura bends over to him and smacks him in the face. "Come on, Naruto, this isn't the right time to go sleeping!" she yells.

Both Sasuke and Chiika laugh about this and Naruto jumps to his feet. "I'm sorry but… Sasuke snores a lot and… didn't sleep well…" Naruto starts making up excuses. "Be warned, Sakura-chan, you don't want him in your bedroom." He then jokes.

Sakura makes a shocked little noise and flushes bright red, and then she quickly starts walking off towards the center of the city.

Chiika silently laughs and walks up to the boys. "Sooner or later you will have to tell her, you do realize, don't you? It would be much more painful for her to find out on her own." She whispers, and then she starts walking as well.

Naruto and Sasuke look at each other, shrugging their shoulders, they know all about that, but they just wish to delay it… just another day, so they can be happily together for just a little while longer.

With a heavy sigh, the two follow the girls and they notice that the way back is going a lot faster, now that they don't have to carry the heavy scrolls.

Within three hours they have returned to their home, Chiika quickly reports to Kakashi about what happened today and then she leaves for some rest.

Kakashi walks up to his team. "A job well done, as expected of my team. You are dismissed for today, go relax down town or something…" he demands, but none of his students move a muscle.

"If you don't mind, sensei, I would much rather lie down for a while…" Sakura murmurs, stifling a yawn.

Sasuke and Naruto nod, Naruto practically sleeping already.

Kakashi's one visible eye looks startled. "What's that? You're still young, and yet you'd rather sleep than explore?" he asks.

All three of them nod. Neither of them has really slept well last night.

Kakashi shakes his head and turns away from them.

Sakura is the first to leave into her bedroom and the guys want to follow her, but Kakashi calls them back.

"Just for your own health and Sakura's mental safety, I put a lock on your door." He says, after that he walks away.

As soon as he has left the room, the guys start to laugh, so loudly that Sakura comes walking back out of her bedroom, startled and only half dressed.

"What are you laughing about, guys?" she wants to know.

Naruto and Sasuke look up at her, and Naruto is startled to notice that Sakura's bra does not turn him on anymore, yet he decides to act as if he is greatly bothered about this. "S-Sakura! You're… you're… almost… I can see your bra!" he yells out, pointing at her breasts and staring more intently.

Sakura looks down at her body and quickly covers to two nearly exposed objects. "Naruto, you bastard! If I even thought for one moment that Chiika was right about you being gay, I am surely convinced otherwise now! Stop staring at my breast or you WILL get punched!" she shouts.

Naruto quickly looks away, murmurs an apology and runs off into the bedroom.

Sasuke stays a little longer, allowing Sakura to show her bra to him a little more and then he follows Naruto into the room.

He closes the door behind them and locks it, laughing at Naruto. "Brilliantly played, this will most definitely clear some suspicions." He says with a smirk.

Naruto nods while he throws away the last of his clothes and gets into bed. "Yeah, thought it'd be wise." He says, after that he's fallen asleep.

Sasuke looks at the guy as he sleeps and feels some annoyance, this would've been the perfect timing for them to do something: Sakura's getting ready to sleep, Kakashi has placed a lock on their door, they wouldn't be disturbed, and now his dobe has fallen asleep!

He sighs and strips down to his underwear as well. He crawls in bed next to Naruto and tries to fall asleep, yet he finds it immensely difficult under the tight circumstances in his boxer short.

He sighs and turns around, maybe that facing away from Naruto will help him relax, but as he does so, Naruto turns around as well, putting his arm around Sasuke and moving closer to him so that he can feel his body against him.

With a soft growl of frustration, he turns Naruto on his back again and sits up straight.

He asked for it! Sasuke thinks evilly.

Slowly he moves aside, placing one hand on Naruto's exposed nipple and gently twisting it. Naruto moans a little in his sleep. This makes Sasuke smile; even while he's asleep he's still his horny dobe.

He continues to caress his lover's nipple as he places butterfly kisses on the guy's neck. Naruto tilts his head back in his sleep and Sasuke quickly grasps the opportunity, kissing more of the exposed skin.

As he stops in his ministrations, he could've sworn to hear a complaining moan out of Naruto's mouth, but he is far from finished, he turns around to his blonde lover's underwear and notices that at least one part of his body is wide awake.

He carefully strips down the last part of the boy's clothes and lusts over the sight of the erect member between his legs. He swallows hard as he touches it, carefully, but harder as Naruto's hips move upward to his touch.

He starts stroking it at a slow pace, slowly waking more of the boy's body and his own, his own heart is beating like crazy, his dick is pounding as if it's never been touched before and his head is filled with images of filling Naruto's tight little ass with it.

"Sasuke…" he suddenly hears, he looks up, but Naruto's eyes are still closed.

He smirks. Good, at least he wants it to be me, he thinks, stroking a bit faster in response.

Naruto starts to squirm a little, his eyes opening just a little bit and his hands are trying to find the source of the pleasure he is receiving. As soon as he touches Sasuke's hand, his eyes fly open and look into perfect black eyes.

"Oh…" he huffs out, closing his eyes again in pleasure.

Immediately, Sasuke stops moving his hand and Naruto growls in frustration. "Don't stop…" he manages to say.

"I don't want you to cum just yet…" Sasuke replies, his own voice sounding hoarse.

Naruto looks up at him again, seeing an almost mad glare in his eyes, and so much heat that he almost feels the burn. He nods, understanding his intentions and being content with it.

Sasuke nods as well and brings one finger down to his lover's ass, slowly caressing the entrance, and happy to feel that it's at least a little willing to open for him.

Ever so slowly he moves his finger inside, enjoying the feeling, getting drunk on the sensation. As soon as one finger is completely inside, he starts moving it in and out at a slow pace until Naruto's body becomes accustomed to it. Then he draws out again and adds a second finger to the mix, this makes Naruto squirm a little, but after only a few seconds, he is willingly moving against the fingers that are pressing inside him.

Sasuke smiles, such an eager boy… his thoughts wander off to his own member and how badly he wants to replace his fingers for it. "You want more?" he decides to whisper in Naruto's ear.

Naruto nods vigorously and pulls at Sasuke's boxer, trying to pull it down.

Sasuke removes his fingers from Naruto's ass and quickly kisses the boy on his forehead before stripping down his boxer short. With a sigh of relief he throws it aside and he looks at Naruto again. Naruto looks back, his eyes brighter than ever. "Are you sure?" Sasuke asks, but even before he has finished his sentence, Naruto has opened his legs and is offering his ass to him.

Sasuke takes this as a yes and moves to the other side of the bed, so that his dick is now hovering mere centimeters above Naruto's. "I think it'd be easier if you turned around…" Sasuke whispers, sounding a little embarrassed about saying such things.

Naruto nods and turns around on arms and knees, so that Sasuke suddenly has a perfect view of what he's about to enter.

He can't help but look at it a little longer until he hears Naruto's demanding words: "Hurry up, Sasuke!"

He nods again and holds his breath as he slowly enters Naruto's body. He can feel his ass resisting a little, but Naruto is willing his muscles to stay relaxed and so he can continue his heavenly journey into his body.

With every inch his breath becomes hoarser, with every breath he wants to move faster; with every push of his hips Naruto pushes his deeper inside until he is fully seated inside. He takes a second to regain control and stop himself from pounding the boy crazy, but as soon as Naruto starts wriggling against him, he can't stop himself anymore and he starts moving, a slow pace, too slow, but he needs to endure a while.

He is careful to listen to any sound of discomfort from Naruto's side, but receives none, so he speeds up a little, drawing a pleasured gasp from Naruto's mouth. "Faster, Sasuke!" he nearly screams, but he quickly shuts up as he remembers that Sakura is still sleeping in the room next door.

Sasuke is only too happy to oblige and he starts pounding into Naruto, faster and faster, trying to bite back his moans as much as possible as the pleasure washes over him, beneath him, he can hear Naruto whimpering in pleasure, trashing his head up and down at his lack of control over his body.

Sasuke finds this so delicious that he can hardly stop himself, he slides one hand down Naruto's body to catch his dick and he starts stroking it at a fast pace.

"Sasuke!" Naruto huffs, his voice barely above a whisper.

"Come for me, my blonde haired fox." Sasuke whispers over his back.

Naruto's breathing becomes even more rapid as he starts seeing stars in front of his eyes, behind him, he can feel Sasuke speeding up for one final round, he knows that he will come soon, he himself is on the verge, just a little more… At that point Naruto can't register what's happening anymore, Sasuke's dick presses something inside his ass, something that makes him feel so lightheaded that he can't help anything anymore and he comes all over the bed. All he can do to stop him from screaming out loud is to bite the pillow beneath him and behind him, he can hear Sasuke inhaling sharply and pushing inside him as deeply as possible, coming hard.

At the moment Naruto comes, Sasuke knows that he is lost, Naruto's ass tightens around his dick and there is hardly anymore space to move, but the friction is unbearable, he draws out entirely and pushes in with one major effort before emptying himself inside the blonde haired boy, shivering from head to toe en nearly crying out in bliss. This is what he wanted since the start, and now he's got it. All of Naruto.

After a while, his body has calmed down and he rolls off Naruto, wiping the sweat off his forehead. Naruto turns around as well, his face bright red. He pushes himself in Sasuke's arms.

"That felt really good…" he whispers.

Sasuke nods in reply, unable to for, coherent words.

"Sasuke?" Naruto asks and at Sasuke's murmured answer, he asks: "Can we always stay this way? Together?"

Sasuke wraps his arm more closely around his boyfriend. "Always, my love." He replies.

Naruto smiles happily and is about to fall asleep as a terrified voice calls out to them from outside the bedroom.

"Wake up everyone! The genjutsu scrolls have been stolen!"

Naruto and Sasuke look at each other, seems like their rest will have to wait a little longer.


	6. Chapter 6 a big fright

A big fright

Naruto and Sasuke are quick to put on their cloths and run out of the bedroom.

Once they are in the hall, they see a terrified looking Chiika, Sakura and Kakashi are also there to check what's going on.

"The scrolls were safe at that location, that's what you told us!" Sakura says, somewhat startled.

Chiika nods. "Indeed, that's what I thought as well, no one else knows about the location of the shrine, but it seems that someone found out, or was else waiting for the right opportunity to attack." She says, still managing to stay relatively calm in this situation.

"We'll look into it; we'll find them, Chiika-san." Kakashi says comforting.

Chiika nods and looks at the three Genin in front of her. She nods again. "I'll go looking as well, we can't tell any of the other citizens that the scrolls are gone, they don't know of their existence." She explains, after that she runs out of the house.

"Sakura, you're with me, Sasuke, go with Naruto, no funny stuff." Kakashi instructs, not sure whether he should warn them not to fight, or not to do something more intimate.

His three subordinates nod and run off.

Sakura and Kakashi go to the left, Sasuke and Naruto go to the right, not knowing what they are looking for, or what to expect. They know that the person with the scrolls would probably not be as fast, seeing that the scroll case he or she should be carrying is really heavy.

Yet they don't know if this person is a ninja, or what techniques the person can use.

Sakura and Kakashi decide to make a plan of attack as soon as they find the person who stole the scrolls, while Sasuke and Naruto are paying more attention to stay awake and trying to concentrate on what is going to happen.

A sudden yell coming from their left side startles them out of concentration and they look at each other. "That sounded like Chiika!" Naruto immediately says, his hearing always being top notch.

Sasuke agrees with that and immediately they turn around and start heading in the opposite direction. Finding her is not really a big problem, seeing that her yell was accompanied by a large explosion that drew the attention of nearly all the villagers.

"What's going on?" "Are we under attack?" "Did someone find the location of the clan?" "I told you that those outsiders meant trouble! We should eliminate them at once!" Voices sound from all over the town square and Naruto and Sasuke know they won't be able to cross there unnoticed.

They think of what they should do, almost simultaneously finding a solution as they transform into a white haired resemblance of the villagers. They had soon noticed that all the clan members were white haired and they hope that this will work to their advantage.

And sure enough, even though some people are giving them strange looks, no one seems to be willing to stop them as they run through the massive crowd towards the place where the scream came from.

As soon as they've reached the source of the explosion and the scream, they find Chiika lying on the ground, almost on the verge of losing consciousness, facing an almost infallible replica of her.

"Chiika-san, what's going on, who is she?" Sasuke asks, heaving Chiika back on her feet.

Chiika takes a little moment to regain her posture, taking a deep breath before she says: "She's my older sister, Hyomori Chira… she doesn't seem to like the idea of the scrolls reaching your Hokage. Instead she's now trying to destroy them all in one." She is quick to explain the situation, as if she is ashamed of her sister's behavior.

Naruto and Sasuke nod. "We should prevent that from happening at all cost." Naruto whispers.

"What's this, Chiika-nee? Did you get some reinforcements?" the sneering sound of Chiika's sister's voice flows into their ears; she also sounds very much like her sister, Naruto notices.

"We are the ones that are supposed to bring those scrolls safely to Konoha, and you're not going to stop is from doing so." Naruto says, making Chira even angrier.

Within the flash of an instant, she has moved from the other side of the clearing to face Naruto's back, drawing a huge Katana from her back and trying to slash Naruto with it, sadly for her, Sasuke is faster, deflecting the Katana with a quick hit of his kunai.

Chira responds by throwing kunai in Sasuke's direction, who is quick to dodge them and throw a few of his own shuriken, followed by one of his famous fire attacks, the Katon; Goukakyu no Jutsu.

Chira is also able to dodge these, although there is a bad smell of burned hair in the air.

Then suddenly everything becomes dark, then bright yellow, and visual returns to the two boys, who are somewhat disorientated by what happened.

"Sasuke?" Naruto yells, looking for his teammate.

Sasuke stands up and waves to his boyfriend. Together they look in Chira's direction, deciding on a battle plan right then and there. Naruto forms a couple of Kage Bunshin, looking exactly like Sasuke and himself, and they charge towards Chira, who is stunned into amazement by what's going on, she is an illusions master, but these aren't illusions and she is unable to determine exactly what is going on.

A few of the Sasuke's and Naruto's kick Chira into the air to perform an Uzumaki Naruto Rendan. As Chira hits the floor again, Sasuke is quick to throw a couple of kunai at her and piercing her arms and legs so she can't move.

The Naruto and Sasuke clones run up to Chira again, trying to snatch away the scrolls, but there is a problem, the scrolls aren't there.

They all look around in complete amazement, but before they can act, Sasuke attacks all the clones at once with another fiery attack, leaving only the real Naruto behind.

"Sasuke, you bastard, what are you doing?" Naruto yells in his direction, his words are immediately followed by a hard knock on his head. Naruto falls down and looks around, looking into the eyes of his sensei, Kakashi, who eyes the scene with one very worried eye.

"Sensei, what's going on? Why did you hit me? Why is Sasuke attacking me?" Naruto asks, feeling very confused.

"Look around you, Naruto." Kakashi demands, and so Naruto tilts his head and looks around him, Sasuke is lying down on the ground, battered, broken and pinned down by a couple of kunai while Chira is standing opposite him, ready to attack once more. He looks around again, Sakura is crying softly in her hands; sure that Naruto has just killed Sasuke.

'Killed… Sasuke…' Naruto thinks, feeling very cold inside. "How dare you, you bitch!" he screams violently as things grow black before his eyes, an amazing amount of heat and energy is building up inside of him, fighting to break free.

"How dare you using that against me!" Naruto's anger is quickly taking over, and Chira's eyes become big, Kakashi quickly pulls Sakura and Chiika away from the scene, not a second too late, because the next moment, the scenery has changed into an amazing wasteland as Naruto unleashes his Kyuubi powers.

Chira cries out in fear as she feels the immense outburst of dark energy and she tries to run away, but the mere force of Kyuubi's chakra is keeping her immobile, engulfing her, trying to squeeze all the life out of her.

The only thing on Naruto's mind at that moment is that the person who has hurt his love should die; she should pay for what she has done, even though he knows very well that it was him who attacked Sasuke in the first place.

He gets down on hands and feet and runs up to Chira, using fox-like speed and movements,

thinking only about devouring his prey.

Chira can't stop the attack; it is too fast, too powerful, even her strongest Genjutsu is not strong enough to break through this kind of attack. What is this? She wonders, she doesn't know, right now she can't even think straight, and somewhere in her distant mind, she understands that she won't ever be able to think straight again, because these seconds will be the last of her life.

'Never mess with lovers…' she thinks before she feels an immense heat in her chest and everything becomes black before her eyes. She tries to look down, one last time, to see what has hit her, she can't see, but she knows that these are the fox' claws, digging deep inside her.

These are her last thoughts as she leaves this world.

Sakura screams as she witnesses what's going on, there's so much blood, so much fear.

As soon as Chira falls, dead, on the ground, Naruto starts transforming back into himself, he feels tired, but he doesn't think of anything else than Sasuke as he tries to run up to him. "What have I done?" he whispers softly and he pulls the kunai out of his boyfriend's arms and legs, one final effort before he collapses and faints from exhaustion.

Kakashi and Sakura run up to the two boys, carrying them and bringing them to the hospital.

A day passes before Naruto finally wakes up again, but as soon as he does, he sits up straight.

"What happened? Is Sasuke alright?" he asks, trying to get out of bed, but Kakashi stops him.

"Sasuke is still unconscious, and you are still weakened, you will be allowed to get out of bed in a little while, but for now, stay down."

In a corner of the room, Sakura looks at the boy who has unknowingly attacked Sasuke, she isn't angry, just scared. Not so much for Sasuke's life, she knows he'll be alright, the nurse had ensured them that, but because of what happened.

Naruto had looked more than confused at the moment the Sasuke genjutsu had attacked him, he looked shocked, pained, frightened. Of course, she thinks, that's completely normal, they're teammates, they shouldn't attack each other, but it felt like there was more to it.

And once Naruto had awakened from the jutsu, and had seen what he had done, he became so angry that he had shown a power that he had never shown before. Kakashi had explained where that power came from, Sakura still can't believe that an innocent guy like Naruto is carrying a demon inside of him, but then again, strange things do keep happening to him.

But why had the demon awakened at that very moment? Kakashi-sensei had said that it reacts to Naruto's emotions and pain, was Naruto desperate enough to unleash that power right then and there? Why would that be? Does Sasuke really mean something more to Naruto than just a friend and rival? Sakura shakes her head, she doesn't really understand it anymore, but she feels afraid of it.

She is startled out of her thoughts as a nurse comes running into the room. "Kakashi-san, I was told to inform you as something happened to the Uchiha Sasuke boy?" she says, looking a little weary.

Kakashi turns around and nods. "Indeed you were." He says, hoping for good news.

The nurse nods as well. "He has awakened just a few minutes ago." She then says, nodding them to follow her.

Kakashi and Sakura quickly run out of the room, followed by Naruto who is just too impatient to wait for his clearance.

He quickly follows up on Kakashi and Sakura who have just arrived at Sasuke's room.

They open the door and walk inside, Naruto quickly following and looking at his lover, who lies on the bed, completely bandaged and looking a little pained.

"Sasuke-kun…" Sakura whispers, Naruto can hear the emotion in her voice, but at that moment he doesn't care about it. He himself feels more emotion than he has ever done before, and he can't really place them all, although guilt isn't really a feeling you should feel when you look upon your lover. "I'm so sorry… Sasuke…" he says softly, but still loud enough for Sasuke to hear him.

Sasuke shakes his head. "Never mind that." He says, smiling a little.

Naruto puts up a shaky grin and runs up to his boyfriend. "I thought I lost you…" he says, his voice thick with emotion.

"Well, that would've been a nice crime passionelle." Sasuke jokes, but Naruto can't laugh about it; tears are forming in his eyes.

Sasuke notices this and puts a bandaged arm around his lover, daring to shoot a glance in Sakura's direction, but he wishes he hadn't done that, she just stands there, immobile, tears steadily leaking from the corners of her eyes; she shakes her head and runs out of the room, Kakashi following her immediately.

Naruto looks around and knows what happened, Sakura couldn't handle this truth.

As soon as Kakashi's gained up on Sakura, he finds himself in front of the hospital. "It's alright… Kakashi-sensei… somewhere I knew it… I want them to be happy." She says with an unsteady voice and Kakashi takes her in his arms.

"I'll find someone else. Those two are cute together in some very disturbing way." Sakura says, as if jokes can mean all the difference in the world.

XXXXXXX

Sasuke and Naruto were released from the hospital after three days; Sakura hasn't spoken to them for five days.

In the end she indeed did find someone else, a person that really startled Naruto and Sasuke, but they could laugh about it as well, since Sakura was now suddenly very, VERY close to her own sensei, Hatake Kakashi.

All ends well for our four Ninja's from Konoha.

The end.


End file.
